


Insert Well Thought Out Title Here

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And he wants to please you, Body Worship, Cuddles, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forehead thing, Han loves you, I'll add more tags in a minute, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, a little bit, i can't do this, i think, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon on tumblr: Imagine you and Han having sex after the Battle of Endor</p><p>Please note: this is my first time writing smut in a long time....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Well Thought Out Title Here

The Rebels have finally defeated the Empire. The Final Battle took place on a small moon called Endor. It was beautiful and inhabited with little teddy bear-dog like creatures called Ewoks. You kind of really wanted to take one with you, but you knew your boyfriend, Han, would not like that all.

You and Han had been together for a very long time. He was an amazing companion. He was an amazing companion. He was kind to you, respected you, and truly loved you. You board the Millenium Falcon, getting it ready for her take off from the planet. You see sat down at the controls to see if everything was looking okay, and they were. Lando did a pretty good job of taking care of her.  
While working, you hear Han enter the room. You turned to look at him. You smiled. "Hello Han."

He smirked. "Hey Y/n."  
Looking down, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt really nervous around you right now and he didn't like it. He craved your touch.

"You okay?" You aked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said, gloomily. 

"Han. It's okay. What's wrong?" You walked up to him and put your hand on his arm.

He grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to him gently, kissing your palm and wrapping his other arm around your waist, holding you against him.

"I just..." He didn't need to finish his sentence. You knew what he needed, and you were wanting to help.

You caressed his face and gently brought your lips to his, kissing him softly, but Han needed more. He deepened the kiss, parting your lips with his tongue, and entering your mouth.

You reached your hands up and deposited them in his amazing hair, pulling and locking softly. Han lightly groaned into your mouth, and bit softly on your lips. You pulled back, Han closing his eyes and resting his forehead on yours.  
"Can we finish somewhere else please?"  
He said, almost whining.

You nodded. "Yes."

He lifted you up in his arms and carried you to the bedroom quarters of the ship, while hungrily attacking your swollen pink lips. He gently sat you down on the bed and quickly shut and locked the doors.

He quickly removed his boots, socks, vest and shirt. He knelt on the bed in front of you and put his hands on your waist, under your shirt, softly caressing your skin there, and learning his head onto your shoulder. He started to worship our neck, kissing, licking, sucking...  
You pulled away and pulled off your shirt and bra. You watched his eyes fixate on your breasts.

You loved when Han looked at you. It made you feel wanted and powerful.

He felt himself getting tighter in his pants, needing release. You were so beautiful. All of you. Practically a goddess.

He began with kissing your shoulders, and working down until he came in contact with your breasts, one of his hands resting on the inside of thighs.

He began kneading and rubbing. You felt yourself getting wet and hot.  
"Han- no teasing..." You said in between shallow breaths.  
You felt him smirk against your skin, and he pulled back, kissing you as he took off your pants and shoes. You were left in only your underwear.

Han lays on you on your back and takes your underwear off, tossing them away and focusing on you before him. He closed his eyes and nuzzled himself in your heat, breathing in your scent and licking a stripe up from your lips to your clit. Your taste is his favorite.

"Shit Han, you keep going." You asked bucking your hips slightly. He was more than happy to. 

Han licked your walls quickly and roughly, almost fucking you with his tongue. He reached both of his hands up by your stomach and you interlaced your fingers with his. Han loved to hold your hands, they fit perfectly in his.

He began to go even faster, lapping your juices and softly biting your nub.

Your breathing became heavier and you let out soft cries. You were close.

Han let go of one of your hands, and teases your entrance with his long fingers.  
'Fuck, please Han, please." You begged, needing more of him

He happily obliged and entered his fingers, feeling your wet warmth around him. He began to quickly fuck you with them while entering another finger.

It felt amazing, you kept moaning, while squeezing his hand.

Han moved his finger against your sweet spot and you moaned even louder.

"Yes, Han right there!"

Few moments longer of that and you came all over his fingers, sweating and legs shaking.

Han licked his fingers, and kissed you again, you could taste yourself on his lips.  
You pulled back and started to undo his belt. You quickly pulled off his boxers and pants, seeing his cock spring free, leaking with precum.

He lay you down so your head was against the pillow. His lips latched on your neck as he entered you. You both groaned and he began to move quickly inside you.

You held onto him slightly scratching his back, wrapping your legs around his waist, wanting him to go deeper.

"Faster please!" You moaned.  
\Han was wanting to do everything he could to please you and he happily went faster. Pounding into you. Soft grunts escaped his mouth. He rested his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes. You both were so close. He wanted you both to come at the same time. 

You could feel yourself getting higher and higher. Your moaning becoming louder and your nails scratching down his back. He shuddered underneath your touch.  
You could tell he was close too, his moans became louder and his thrusting sloppy.

You both came at the same time. You felt Han cum, painting your walls with his seed.

Han felt shaky and relieved. He gently pulled out of you and wrapped you in his arms, holding you. He put a blanket around you both and you both felt relieved.  
You were happy you helped him.

"I love you Y/N." Han said quietly.  
"I love you too, Han."

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahahaha... Han has been my all time favorite character ever since I was like 5, and he still is. *SOB*
> 
> Request here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> I HAVE 1,000 FOLLOWERS WOO HOOOO THANK YOU :3


End file.
